


Beating Him At His Own Game

by dont_frown



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Happy Ending, Lots of confusion, Love, M/M, MMORPGs, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Oops, Other, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Video Game Mechanics, but it's kinda long, heavy romance at the very end, in a joking way, including me lol, light romance? kinda?, no one knows whats going on at the end, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_frown/pseuds/dont_frown
Summary: After being killed by him, you despise the asshole player who ranks #1 in your MMORPG server. You make it your goal to surpass him, and mess with him in any way you can, even if that involves a little flirting. Little do you know, that asshole player may or may not be your favorite witty sorcerer.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Beating Him At His Own Game

“Hey,” Simeon’s voice came through the tiny phone speaker.

“Hey. What’s up?” you responded, not sure of the nature of the phone call.

“Do you know what’s up with Solomon? All of a sudden he seems very strange. I heard a loud noise, so I peeked into his bedroom and he was just mumbling under his breath,” he said.

“Really? That’s unusual. I can’t think of anything off the top of my head... Let me ask Levi, he’s here with me.”

“Hey, Levi, do you know what’s up with Solomon? Simeon says he’s acting strange,” you spun around in the swivel chair to look over at Levi who was lounging on his bed, reading manga.

“Umm… nope! No idea,” his answer sounded suspicious, but you ignored it. Levi often said weird things, so you just tried to brush over his words sometimes.

“No, doesn’t seem like he knows either. Do you want me to come talk to him?” you weren’t sure your presence was any better than that of the angels, but you figured maybe you could try.

“If you’re up to it, then yes. He won't snap out of it to answer Luke or I.” 

“Hmm… Alright. I’ll be over in a bit,” you responded.

“Perfect, thanks!” Simeon said and hung up.

“Really? You’re going to go out and be around other people when you’re this angry?” Levi said, glaring in your direction.

“No, I’m going to calm down first and then go,” you answered. Levi rolled his eyes, but directed his attention back to his manga anyway.

The reason Levi was encouraging you not to leave The House of Lamentation to go check on Solomon actually had to do with your frustration over a certain online game. 

At the end of your first year in the Devildom, Levi forced you to register for an online game known as Void Storm Online. It was a game that you could have access to from any of the three realms, so he thought it would be a good way to keep in touch with each other once you were home.

It started off nicely. VSO was an MMORPG, meaning you got to create your own character, pick a class, and pick a server. Each server had a maximum population cap on it, to keep the server population small and create more of a sense of community. Levi kept watch on the population of the server he was in until finally someone quit or was banned. Once that happened, he registered you. 

This went well for a while, with you and Levi frequently grinding and doing boss fights together, until the other brothers happened to find out about the game. They had demanded Levi register them as well, but because the server was full again, it was impossible. 

One thing led to another, and Mammon got so angry that he snuck into Levi’s room, signed into his VSO account, and cursed out every nearby player until Levi was banned from the game.

This left you alone in the server, but you continued to play anyway. You actually found it quite fun, and it was a good distraction from the fact that you were suddenly thrown back into the human world. 

That is, you found the game fun until you ran into the strongest player on the server. He was top ranked in PvP, experience, and wealth. 

The first incident occurred like this: you were simply grinding some low-level monsters, trying to level up. You were still a total noob, at only level 16, with low level armor, and a small amount of money. However, you had worked hard for what you had earned, and some of it was even given to you by Levi before he was banned. 

You saw someone near you, and felt a bit anxious, because it was a PvP enabled section of the map. However, you assumed he was just another low-level player, grinding for a quest. When he approached you, though, you could easily see his name and level above his head. MONster LvL 189. You were quite shocked, but didn’t think he’d want anything to do with you. You didn’t have any good items after all. 

That’s why you were absolutely furious when the asshole of a player killed you with only a single blow.

All the items you had spent the last eight hours grinding for were gone, along with a big chunk of your money. 

“What kind of asshole kills a new player just for fun…” you wondered angrily. 

Despite the fact that you weren’t supposed to break the schedule you had for talking on the phone with the brothers, you called Levi anyway. Of course, he picked up right away.

“Guess what just happened!” you yelled into the phone.

“Oh god, you sound angry. I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with me,” Levi replied.

“Some asshole at level 189 just killed me! I was level 16! Who does that!?” you continued yelling.

“Um. Did his IGN happen to be MONster?” Levi asked.

“How did you know that…?” 

“Umm.. Oh, I read up on the server before I joined. In fact, MONster himself was one of the reasons I picked that server,” Levi answered, confusing you significantly. He didn’t sound very certain of his own answer.

“Huh?” you questioned.

“I wanted a challenge. MONster is said to be one of the best players not only on that server, but in the entire game. I wanted to face him myself, but since someone decided to get me banned, I can’t do that,” he said.

“If he’s such a good player, why would he waste his time on me when I had nothing?” you questioned.

“Do you remember that loot chest you got to open when you first started the game?” he asked.

“Yeah?” you said, still confused.

“Actually, you can get some super legendary items from that chest. It’s rare, but it does happen. You only get that type of chest once every 50 levels, so it’s common for experienced players to hunt down new players to make sure they didn’t get anything good,” he explained.

“What the hell!? That’s just predatory! And why didn’t you warn me about this before?” you were still angry.

“I would’ve warned you if you had gotten something good, but because you had nothing of value, I figured it wouldn’t hurt for you to get killed once or twice…” he said.

“You’re the worst gaming friend ever,” you said, pouting.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay? Next time you come to the Devildom I’ll grind your account for you to make up for it."

“Okay, fine,” you said, still mad at the game, but not mad at Levi.

“Alright, I’ve gotta go. I don’t want anyone finding out we talked off the schedule, or I’ll get harassed by my brothers yet again. I’ll call you in a few days. Bye!” he said, hanging up.

If that had been the end of it, maybe you would have moved on. However, that was certainly not the last experience you had with MONster.

After the first incident, you immediately returned to grinding, trying not to feel discouraged. You made significant progress within only a few days, as you were fixated on the game, and not accomplishing much of anything productive. A week later, you had made it to level 46, and felt incredibly proud of yourself. 

However, now, you knew what was to come at level 50. You had started paying more attention to the chat, and had seen plenty of people complaining about being killed over the chest received every 50 levels. You knew you’d be hunted as soon as you reached level 50, but you were hoping to be more prepared this time.

You were in the forest, grinding to get to level 50, when a familiar face approached you. MONster. You immediately took off in the opposite direction, reaching a safe zone quickly. Only then did you notice a little button lighting up at the top of your screen.

That asshole had actually sent you a friend request. 

You declined it immediately, but as soon as you did, another one popped right back up. You assumed that he had memorized your username, so now he could send you requests whenever.

You declined it again, but were frustrated to see it pop back up yet again. Figuring, maybe you could blow off some steam by yelling at him over private message, you accepted this time.

Before you could say anything, though, you received a message from him.

“Hi! I see you’ve made great progress the last few days! You’re so close to level 50! You’d better watch out once you get there!” 

Nothing could have infuriated you more than reading the very person who killed you tell you to be careful. 

You were so close to writing an angry response, yelling at the man. However, you thought it might be in your interest to go a different route.

“Thanks for the warning! ^-^ I’ll be careful! You should protect me!” 

You felt degraded writing the response, but were genuinely curious to see what he would say.

“Sure! :)” he replied, though you knew it wasn’t genuine. 

You instantly hatched an entire plan in your mind, knowing exactly how you wanted this scenario to go. 

You figured that MONster’s kindness wasn’t at all genuine, and that he’d kill you if he noticed you got something legendary. So, no matter what you’d end up getting, you’d tell him you received more garbage armor, and continue playing nice with him so that he would protect you from other players also trying to kill you. 

You’d continue this little charade, pretending to be friends, until you reached his level, and were then able to kill him. He’d think you were a brainwashed fool, in love with him because of his strength, but actually, you’d be plotting his downfall the whole time. 

From then on, with your new plan in mind, you stuck with MONster at almost all times in game. He seemed to play at about the same time as you. You wondered if you were in the same time zone or something.

Each time you played together, you entered a party, which was exactly what you had been hoping for. For one, if you were partied, he couldn’t kill you. Also, any experience he gained while in your party was also shared with you. 

You followed him around as he killed high level monsters and players, and the occasional level 1 noob, and you gained more experience than you ever had. 

All it took to maintain the façade were some cutesy conversations here and there, all of which went something along the lines of:

“Hey :) Good morning.”

“Hi! :3 I’m glad you’re on!”

“Yes! Your knight is here! Are you ready to go questing?”

“Yep! ^-^”

It was disturbing to say the least, but it wasn’t hard for you to maintain. Everyone else on the server seemed to talk in the same cutesy-bullshit way, so it was easy to just mimic what everyone else was doing. Eventually, you were just numb to it.

You surpassed level 50 without incident, though you didn’t even have to lie- you did in fact receive garbage armor from the rare chest. 

Eventually, though, you started to realize just how much effort it would take to surpass MONster. As you were nearing level 100, he was nearing level 200. You weren’t sure how to even surpass him when he played just as much as you did. 

Right as you were about to reach level 100, Solomon came and brought you back to the Devildom. Of course you were happy to return, and found spending time with the brothers to be much more fulfilling than spending time on VSO, you were still not quite over your vendetta against MONster. 

You still tried your best to make time for the game, even while in the Devildom. You enlisted Levi to help you grind, and occasionally Mammon and Beel would help too. 

Luckily for you, around the same time you stopped being able to play all day, MONster stopped playing as often too. In fact, he was usually only on for around an hour a day as opposed to upwards of six hours previously. You found it to be a strange coincidence, but didn’t question it since it worked in your favor. 

Soon enough, MONster was still around level 200, meanwhile you were nearing 150. You’d realized that Levi was much better at grinding than you were, and he was much more capable of levelling you up quickly. Especially since you’d mostly just leeched off MONster and didn’t do much grinding yourself. So, almost every day, you would sit and watch Levi play through your account for multiple hours on end. 

When MONster would log on, Levi would always leave and let you handle it. He seemed a bit squeamish in regard to the topic of MONster, but you figured he just didn’t want to be bothered flirting with some random guy for free experience.

One of these occasions particularly confused you.

“Hey! :) I have something for you” MONster messaged.

“Really :O What is it?” 

You got a notification for receiving a gift. Thinking it would be something useless like flowers, you clicked on it with low expectations. However, it was actually a mythic bow that would work perfectly with your archer class.

You were quite shocked by this. Though MONster was of the mage class, and couldn’t have used the bow himself, he still could have sold it for a decent sum. You didn’t understand why he was being nice to you considering he was just using you until you had items good enough to kill you for. 

You replied sweetly anyway.

“Thanks! (o^ ^o) You’re so kind!”

“You’re welcome! ^-^”

You figured it was some sort of bribe and just moved on. Though you couldn’t quite shake the feeling that maybe MONster didn’t share the same malintent you did.

Eventually, MONster began hardly logging in at all. He would check in every few days for a few minutes, but he would usually just send you a message along the lines of:

“Hey! Sorry I can’t log in often T-T I’m super busy! I’ll be on when I can!” 

And then he would sign back out.

You couldn’t help but feel that the game became significantly less exciting at that point, but you were so used to logging in and playing every day that the habit remained.

You were now one of the highest levelled players on the server, so you weren’t particularly concerned with much besides level grinding and wondering when MONster would be back and what had him so busy in the first place. A part of you was hoping it was nothing bad. A part of you thought it was stupid of you to worry.

You also got tons of messages along the lines of:

“Hey what happened to ur bf? He quit or dump u? Lol”

You knew that most of the people on the server thought you were dating MONster. You also knew most of those people thought you were just hanging around him because of his level. They weren’t entirely wrong, but the motive was very different from what they all thought. Either way, you just ignored the messages, and tried your best to focus on increasing your level.

Eventually, though, your fellow server-mates got fed up with you for ignoring them. 

You were just killing some high-level monsters in a forest-filled area of the map, when a group of about five players approached you. You were quite confused, but got the picture once you began reading the server chat.

“Are u gonna let us kill u or are u gonna run? Lol”

“Ur bf isn’t here to protect u, what r u gonna do?”

“U’d better have some good items by now.”

All of the people in front of you were sending nasty messages about you, and you couldn’t help but wish MONster was online. You knew you wouldn’t be able to fight five versus one. They were all lower levels than you, ranging from 50-110, but all of them together could certainly take you down. 

You considered not fighting back, but figured you might as well try. It would at least be good practice. 

One of the enemies initiated the fight, and you engaged. You first focused on the long ranged enemies, since they dealt a lot of damage, but had low HP. You quickly took out the lowest level of them all, who happened to be an archer as well. Then you focused on the mage, also killing her after a while. You were quite proud of how quickly you defeated two of them, but you had already taken a significant amount of damage, and the three players left all had higher HP.

You focused on the most mobile of the three, because he was dealing the most damage, but found it quite difficult to aim properly. As you struggled, the other two players continued their attack, and you found yourself at a dangerously low HP. No matter how many potions you drank, you didn’t think you could manage to take them down and live. 

Just as you were about to give up, though, you received a notification. 

*MONster has joined your party*

You sat in shock for only a second before you realized that he had been in your party when he last logged off, so it automatically placed him back in your party when he logged back in.

You knew that, since he was in your party, he would be able to see your low HP bar, and might be able to teleport in time to save you.

This thought renewed your hope for the battle, and you continued fighting the three players. You were able to take out the mobile enemy, and felt a bit of relief at that. And just as you did so, you saw a familiar avatar pop up next to you.

MONster really did come to save you.

He used a healing ability on you, which helped significantly more than your weak HP potions, and then immediately started attacking the enemies. 

They tried to flee, but with MONster’s long ranged abilities, it was a fruitless effort. He took them both out quickly, and then began messaging you.

“What happened?”

“5 of them showed up and tried to kill me T-T”

“Oh no :( I’m sorry! I’m glad you didn’t die.”

“Me too! Thanks for saving me <3”

“You’re welcome. You should collect their item drops. You deserve them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes :)”

Yet again, MONster was being kinder than you would have expected. You really started to question why you had been so angry at him for so long.

You collected the resources the other players had dropped, and then turned back towards MONster. He didn’t say anything, which surprised you, and you weren’t really sure what to say to him.

“Are you going to be on for a while? :O” you typed, feeling awkward.

“Yeah. I’d feel bad leaving you after that. T-T Those players are so mean.”

“Yeah :( I was so sad they ganged up on me like that.”

“I’m sorry! It’s my fault for leaving you alone. I’ll try to log in every day from now on.”

“Really? :O Thanks! I missed you a lot while you were gone :(“

“Hehe I missed you too! Let’s go questing now to make up for it!”

Somehow you felt the words come out of you genuinely. You didn’t feel like you were lying or being overly flirty on purpose. You just said what you felt. It was strange.

You played with MONster for a long time that night, before eventually he said he had to go. You felt a bit sad, but he had promised he’d be back tomorrow, so you didn’t fret about it, and decided to log off as well. 

You left the game that night feeling somewhat remorseful for all the hateful thoughts you’d had about MONster. He really didn’t seem like a bad guy after all. You had totally misjudged him. 

At least that’s what you thought, until the next day when MONster never logged in. You thought maybe you had missed him, and that he had logged in for a short period of time when you were offline.

However, a month went by without a single word from MONster. You didn’t see him log in once. You felt stupid.

You’d gone into this situation expecting to kill this man, not like him. And yet somehow, you still ended up attached to him, and felt sad and betrayed when he broke his promise to you. 

As time went on, your sadness returned to being rage. The same rage you felt when MONster killed you the very first time. You convinced yourself that he really was an asshole who didn’t care about you at all and was simply using you for entertainment or something.

You even ranted to an unwilling Levi about the situation. For some reason, he didn’t seem to take your side at all, saying that something probably came up in MONster’s real life, but that response simply annoyed you.

Since Levi didn’t want you to direct your anger at him, you decided to do what you had done the first time you felt this anger towards MONster. 

You played VSO addictively. 

Every spare moment you had was dedicated to grinding for levels. You pulled all-nighters, skipped class, and hardly spent time with anyone. All of which Lucifer and the others disapproved of. Even Levi started to think you were isolating yourself too much.

You didn’t care, though, because you were about to hit level 200, and MONster was still only level 220. You were now the second highest ranking player on the server, and you could taste victory.

Only a few more days went by before you finally hit level 200. You received the rare chest, and opened it, hoping for a miracle. 

You couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw that you had received a divine bow, the strongest bow in the entire game. It was the luckiest possible draw. Not only was it divine, but it was also made for your class. You had struck absolute gold, and knew the bow was your key to defeating MONster once and for all.

From then on, you worked your butt off to get as high of a level as possible. You knew MONster didn’t have as good of a weapon as you, but you still wanted a guaranteed victory, so you continued grinding. 

The day of the battle finally came when you were sitting in Levi’s room, using his computer to play. He had forced you out of your bedroom, saying that if you had to play the game, you could at least play it in the company of others. You obliged, figuring Levi understood what was going on and wouldn’t try to hinder your progress.

He was simply on his bed reading manga, when you finally got the notification you were hoping for.

*MONster has joined your party*

“Oh my god, Levi. He’s on,” you said, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

“You don’t really have to kill him, do you? Why don’t you just forget about it? It’s just a game,” Levi preached.

“Wow, Levi. I never thought I’d hear the words ‘It’s just a game’ come out of your mouth,” you said back sarcastically, though you were actually considering his advice.

You saw MONster teleport in front of you, and knew it was now or never and you had to make a decision. You felt your stomach plummet as you hit the ‘leave party’ button. Now you had the ability to attack MONster. 

You got a notification as he private messaged you:

“?”

You didn’t respond. Instead, you drew your new bow, and shot an attack directly towards him. 

You only then realized Levi was standing over your shoulder watching, because he let out a deep sigh. You chose to ignore him.

You watched closely, expecting MONster to retaliate. Instead, you got another message.

“Um. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry T-T” 

You ignored it and shot him again. He just stood still, looking at you.

You shot a stronger attack at him, which took out a good portion of his health. He still didn’t retaliate. 

You waited a moment for him to do something, but rather than fighting back, he left you with a notification you were not expecting.

*MONster signed out*

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” you yelled at Levi’s computer screen, absolutely furious. You worked your ass off to be able to beat him, and when you were finally strong enough, he didn’t even give you the time of day to fight him.

“Um…” you heard Levi trying to talk.

“What Levi?” you said, trying not to take your anger out on him, but you felt too frustrated to not sound snappy.

“I think you should give up on this.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” you didn’t understand why Levi seemed so desperate to defend some random guy online.

“Well-” he was cut off as your phone started to ring.

You looked at the caller ID, finding out the call was from Simeon. You figured it would be best to answer it, so you took a deep breath to calm yourself, and tried to answer normally, which brings you back to the current situation. 

“Hey!” Simeon’s voice came through the tiny phone speaker.

“Hey. What’s up?” you responded, not sure of the nature of the phone call.

“Do you know what’s up with Solomon? All of a sudden he seems very strange. I heard a loud noise, so I peeked into his bedroom and he was just mumbling under his breath,” he said.

“Really? That’s unusual. I can’t think of anything off the top of my head. Let me ask Levi, he’s here with me.”

“Hey, Levi, do you know what’s up with Solomon? Simeon says he’s acting strange,” you spun around in the swivel chair to look over at Levi who was lounging on his bed, reading manga.

“Umm… nope! No idea,” his answer sounded suspicious, but you ignored it. Levi often said weird things, so you just tried to brush over his words sometimes.

“No, doesn’t seem like he knows either. Do you want me to come talk to him?” you weren’t sure your presence was any better than that of the angels, especially because you weren’t in a great mood, but you figured maybe you could try.

“If you’re up to it, then yes. He won't snap out of it to answer Luke or I.” 

“Hmm… Alright. I’ll be over in a bit,” you respond.

“Perfect, thanks!” Simeon said and hung up.

“I don’t think you should see Solomon…” Levi said.

“Huh? Why? Solomon’s my friend,” you responded.

“Um.. I don’t think you should be around people when you’re angry, and especially not Solomon,” Levi said, glaring in your direction.

“Why especially not Solomon? You’re acting weird… I’m gonna calm down and then go- it’ll be fine,” you answered. Levi rolled his eyes, but directed his attention back to his manga anyway.

You exited Levi’s room, and made your way toward the door, taking deep breaths and thinking the happiest thoughts your brain could come up with all the while.

It was a short walk to Purgatory Hall, and you were there before you felt fully calm, but you took a deep breath and knocked on the door anyway. 

Simeon opened it after only a few seconds, and offered you refreshments before directing you toward Solomon’s room.

You knocked on his door, two glasses of lemonade in tow.

“Who is it?” Solomon’s voice rang out. He did sound a bit off, his voice sounded tired.

“It’s me,” you said.

Following your words the door practically flew open. Once you looked in, you realized the door actually had flown open. Solomon was still sitting at his desk, so he must’ve used magic to open it. 

“I brought you a lemonade,” you said, walking it over to him. He hesitantly accepted it. Looking at him, you realized his appearance matched his voice, tired and dull-looking.

“Um… It’s not poisoned is it?” he asked.

“What? Why would it be poisoned?” you didn’t understand at all what was going through his head.

“Aren’t you angry with me? I don’t understand why you’re bringing me lemonade,” he said.

“Huh? Why would I be angry?” you asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I did anything,” he responded.

“Then... why did you ask?” the conversation was completely lost on you.

“Um… You did try to kill me. Don’t you remember?” he said.

“Kill you? What the heck are you talking about?”

“When I logged in earlier, you left the party and started attacking me,” your mouth dropped to the floor.

“Wait… What!?” you yelled suddenly. Solomon practically jumped six feet into the air.

“You’re? You? There’s no way. You’re MONster?” you could barely get the words out.

“Yes?” Solomon answered, looking confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me that!?” you asked, utterly lost.

“Wait. You didn’t know?” Solomon questioned back.

“No! I thought I was talking to some random person!” you practically yelled.

“So you were sending flirty messages to a random person?” Solomon asked.

“So you were sending flirty messages to me!?” you asked back.

“Yes, I was,” he said with a straight face.

You had to stifle your laugh. Imagining Solomon being the one typing out those cheesy messages with tons of emojis sprinkled in was too funny.

“So, why exactly did you try to kill me then? I don’t quite understand…” he asked.

“All this time, I thought I was talking to some asshole who just wanted to keep me around until I had good items and then kill me for them. I didn’t think it was you! I tried to kill him because he said he’d be around, and then didn’t log in for over a month!” you tried to explain.

Now Solomon was the one laughing. 

“I thought you understood the reason I wasn’t logging in was because I’ve been meeting with Diavolo lately, but I guess since you didn’t know MONster was me, you just felt abandoned like a lost puppy? Is that right?” he looked too amused.

“Yes…” you felt a bit embarrassed. He laughed at your flushed cheeks.

“I’m so relieved. I thought I did something to make you hate me!” he said, suddenly seeming more serious. 

“Well, I definitely don’t hate you, but I don’t understand why you assumed I would know you were MONster. How did you even recognize me in game?” you asked.

“I thought Levi told you? After the first time I killed you, when I saw your fallen body, I realized it looked just like you, so I asked Levi if that was your account and he said yes. That’s why I added you as a friend after. I guess now I understand why you denied my friend request so many times… I thought you just did it on accident...” Solomon answered.

“Oh my god. I’m so going to kill Levi when I go home,” you said.

“Pfft… I don’t blame him for not telling you. You seem like you hated MONster,” Solomon said, laughing a bit.

“Don’t make fun of me! You’re the one who started it by killing me,” you tried to pout, but couldn’t keep a straight face, laughing along with Solomon.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he answered disingenuously. 

You sat on the edge of Solomon’s bed and decided to ask a more serious question.

“So… That stuff you said about being my knight and missing me while you were gone?” 

“Ah. I’m sorry. You can forget about that stuff if it makes you uncomfortable,” he answered, averting eye contact with you and instead choosing to stare at the floor.

“No, it doesn’t. I want to know if you meant it,” you answered, lowering your head so his eyes would meet yours.

“I did mean it,” he said, appearing more confident.

You couldn’t help but smile a bit. You’d always been fond of Solomon after all, and now that you knew you’d spend hundreds of hours with him in a video game, you couldn't help but feel your relationship was even deeper than you thought.

He seemed to take your positive reaction as an invitation to join you, sitting next to you on the edge of the bed.

You felt a bit awkward, looking downwards to hide the fact that your face had turned into a tomato. However, you felt a gentle hand on your chin, lifting your head up, and your eyes met Solomon’s against your will.

“So are you okay with that? The fact that I meant those words?” he asked, gazing intently into your eyes.

“Yes,” you barely got the word out before Solomon pulled you in closer.

Your lips met his and your eyes flew shut. Your arms snaked their way around his shoulders and you felt yourself trying to move as close to him as possible. The small gap between your bodies was still too much. Months of anger, sadness, and fondness toward MONster suddenly all morphed into passion towards Solomon, and you couldn’t think of anything besides him and his lips. 

When he pulled away, you were somehow more flushed than before, and a bit out of breath, but the overwhelming feeling you got was comfort. 

Solomon smiled at you, holding one of your hands, and all you could do was smile back.

“Maybe I don’t have to kill Levi after all,” you said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks to anyone who read all the way through! I hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit rushed because I crammed a whole lot into a one-shot, but I hope it was still a fun read! I'd definitely consider expanding upon this and writing a full fic on this subject if anyone's interested! We'll see :) I'll definitely write more Obey Me content though! Especially for Solomon and Mammon, so follow me if you'd like :)
> 
> I chose to do a MMORPG fic because of how much Solomon seemed to know about RPG mechanics in ch 46. Homeboy definitely spends too much time playing RPGs secretly.


End file.
